


Was it round three or four? I lost Count...

by polybi



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, One-shot...you figure out what happens next, Pre-smut, exhaused doctor and bad wolf, missy and clara wore them out, non-canon, post-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: Pretty much the natural progression from fic, "Moonglow."





	Was it round three or four? I lost Count...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AXEe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/gifts).



> One shot gift. Thirteen. Rose. Missy. Clara. That’s all you need to know.
> 
> No actual smut...that happened before. This is kinda the follow-up of my last oneshot, the more sedate Moonglow.
> 
> The usual disclaimers.
> 
> Don’t sue. I don’t have Bradley Walsh’s bank account. Or ITV income....

The two blond women practically flew from the hallway, both panting as the collapsed on the multi-colored lights on the console, naked as the day they were born. They looked and felt like much of their lives had been literally sucked out of them.

The younger blonde looked at the older in near desperation. “Is...it...over....”

“That’s my line, Rose...” answered the Doctor. She had gone through this before, but only for a moment, not this prolonged. And there was really no way for her to prepare her wife for what just happened to them.

As for the initial question posed by the Doctor’s wife, the answer stood in the hallway of the TARDIS.

This was not over. Not by a long shot,

The two brunette women were just as naked, though they did seem markedly less exhausted than their lighter-tressed counterparts. The one the left was shorter and younger, the other older and taller.

“Doctor, I am surprised...all of this panting and wheezing after a bit of foreplay...?”

“Foreplay, Missy?? Foreplay?? That was the whole damned Kama Sutra??

“Not quite, Doctor...” the shorter, younger brunette calmly replied. “We only did 30 positions...there are about 34 to go.” A smirk came across the younger woman’s face.

“Fuck you, Clara Oswald!” Rose declared 

“We were both hoping you would....” Clara answer, followed by her tongue moving ever so s-l-o-w-l-y across Clara’s upper lip...

Then the two brunettes turned around, locked arms, and then turned their heads to face the blondes. “We’ll be waiting...ladies...” Missy cheekily said the blondes, the gave one of her patented exaggerated, suggestive winks. Then the two slowly sauntered to the Doctor and Rose’s sleeping chambers.

The two remaining women looked at the now empty hall gobsmacked. Then they looked at each other for the longest then their lips mutually formed wide smirks. Then they brought together those lips for a rather passionate kiss.

Now they turned to the hallway, but this time a bit rested and with very horny determination.

“Once more into the breach, my Doctor...?”

“Yes, my precious Bad Wolf, once more.”

And with that, they proceeded to go down the dimly lit hallway, determined to do to the two brunettes what they did to them. Maybe go a bit further as well.

It was going to be a long night...

****The beginning...****


End file.
